


Shanghai Bad Romance

by paradigm_twist



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Band Fic, Crack, Cultural Appropriation, Cultural Differences, Gen, Only 13 Triggers, Rare Pairings, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Heechul doesn't know how to pick the right country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shanghai Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> So catching glimpses of Heechul and the release of [Orange Caramel's Shanghai Romance](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jq90m9SV1bg&feature=related) resulted into this.

"KIM HEECHUL," A voice shrieked, ringing loudly across the dorm.

Heechul rubbed his eyes from drowsiness as he lifted his head up slightly from his pillow. Ever since he had started his public service, he had been getting more sleep than he was used to back when he was still in the industry. The simple luxury of getting a decent 8 hours sleep had not completely rubbed off him yet and he was getting a little annoyed that someone had ruined it for him.

"KIM HEECHUL," The high pitched voice yelled once again, this time kicking his room door open, revealing a very angry long-legged person.

Heechul blinked his eyes against the sudden intrusion of bright lights into his bedroom. He shook his head a little before pulling his blanket up again to cover his face, curling into himself further hoping to drift back into dreamland again.

Suddenly, his blanket was yanked roughly away from his hands as someone sat on his legs, leaving him shivering from the sudden exposure to the cold air in the room.

"Yah. What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm Kim Heechul and that is my blanket you're kidnapping. Hand it over and nobody gets hurts." Heechul said menacingly, any evidence of sleep instantly being replaced by pure annoyance.

"Hyung! Seriously. This was the surprise you wanted to give me?! Are you freaking kidding me?!" The person yelled right at his face, all the while punching his arms.

Heechul sighed in frustration before grabbing hold of the wrists that were raining pathetic punches on him. "Yah Seasonings. What is wrong now?"

"What is wrong is that you wrote a song called Shanghai Romance and I am thoroughly insulted!" Zhoumi fumed as he struggled away from Heechul's strong grip on his wrists.

Heechul turned around and looked at the clock. 

"Ah. So I guess the music video is out already. And I take it you don't like it at all?" 

"Don't like? Don't like? DON'T LIKE? I tell you what I don't like. I don't like how this song reflects nothing about Chinese culture except for the glaring red lanterns, the Oriental music right in the beginning and ending it with Wo Ai Ni. I don't like that fact that they think its funny to serve a single _dumpling_ in **A GLASS OF WATER**. And what is with the clothes? If you're planning to do a dumb song for China, the least you could do is dress ALL of them in the traditional dresses. Why the hell is one of them dressed up in a glittery horse riding clothes?!"

Heechul stared at the man before him as Mi stopped and took deep breaths. Of all the things that could happened in the middle of the night, hearing a rant from Mi was the last thing he expected. He sniffed the air. Without alcohol no less. Before he could open his mouth and reply, Mi had cut him off and started ranting off again.

"Honestly. What is wrong with people these days? Why do all three of the girls look _exactly_ the same? I can't bloody well tell them apart enough to rant about them. And those plastic wigs. So what if Chinese women in the 50s and 60s dressed in checkered dresses and have tall hair? It is not funny to see triplets holding on their _plastic brain_ hoping it won't fall off. And YOU. Since when do Kim Heechul writes sappy lyrics? If it wasn't for that tiny swearing part in the song and the word 'conceited', I would have swore there's an impostor out there masquerading as you just because you're on a two-year hiatus." Mi complained, crossing his arms and glaring at Heechul when he finally managed to break free from Heechul's grip.

"Of all the bloody places to pick from to do their One Asia song, they just _had_ to get you to do Shanghai."

Heechul sighed, rubbing his temples. Even though it had only been almost 3 weeks since his discharge from training camp, he had almost forgotten what it was like to live in the dorms and dealing with day-to-day drama. Now that he wasn't part of the masquerade fun fare, he could really _see_ the drama and the stress they had to deal with for the last couple of years in a more objective point of view.

He gave another small sigh. He knew why the man was agitated. It was his way of dealing with unwanted memories: throw a fit and complain about it. He wondered if he should have gave him a warning before he left but it seemed like such a good idea at that time to surprise him that it slipped his mind completely.

Heechul moved closer to Mi until he was sitting next to him, head lying on his left shoulder.

"I only wrote the song. Anything else related to it has nothing to do with me. And you can take the blame for the song lyrics. Prolonged exposure to you before enlistment had turned me into a complete sap for 2 weeks." Heechul explained with a slight smirk.

Mi huffed more but did not make any move to shake Heechul's head off his shoulder.

"Besides, I thought you would like it. It's about your home. Even if you're not from Shanghai, China is still your home no matter what happens." Heechul said softly.

He felt him stiffened slightly before relaxing his posture once again as Heechul wrapped his hand around his, squeezing it slightly. 

They both sat on the bed in utter silence; Heechul's head still lying on Mi's shoulder as the latter sat cross-legged on his bed, staring at the wall in front of him.

Just as Heechul was slowly lulled back to sleep by the soft tracing of tiny circles on his hand, his dream was interrupted again. This time, by a soft, almost amusing tone.

"Next time, pick the right city will you? Fried rice is in Beijing. Shanghai is for Kyuhyun's favourite dumplings you nitwit."

Heechul bit back a smile as he shuffled closer to Mi, drifting off to sleep to the humming of the admittedly better, soft lullaby of the Chinese man's version of his song.

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old work from LJ which can be found [here](http://paradigm-twist.livejournal.com/11383.html).


End file.
